


维勇/《按摩服务》

by Emmaonice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaonice/pseuds/Emmaonice
Summary: ※车，是我很想写的play，有一点点骚话
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 23





	维勇/《按摩服务》

**Author's Note:**

> ※车，是我很想写的play，有一点点骚话

勇利确实不记得吵架的原因是什么了，只记得一股怒气从他的心脏直冲脑门，脸颊热得仿佛要烧起来，就连眉毛也张牙舞爪地叉着腰，等冷静下来后，勇利才发现自己只拿着手机与钱包狂奔了四条街住进了这间装饰豪华，价格也豪华的五星级酒店。

看着信用卡账单上多添加的一笔支出，委屈过后的日本人将气重新分在了他的傻子丈夫脑袋上。

他不记得吵架的原因与内容了，这大概是所有热恋中的夫妻吵架之后的后遗症——你非常生气，但就是想不起来吵架的理由是什么。

胜生勇利走进卫生间，打开了浴缸边的水龙头，在哗啦啦的伴奏声下，他盘坐在浴室的地毯上，而可爱的五官们挤在了一起。

"我这次说什么都不会原谅维克托了！"胜生勇利将他的手机放在地毯上方，直直地盯着暗着得、映照出他生着气的下巴的屏幕，大概一分钟后拿起手机解了锁，确认自己没收到任何回复后又气呼呼地走出卫生间将可怜的智能手机丢到松软的双人床上。  
"我这次真的说什么都不会原谅你了！"他冲着无辜的手机这样喊着。

"我不知道该怎么办！我把这些事搞得一团糟！我甚至不记得我们吵架的原因是什么了！"俄罗斯的皇帝同样举着无辜的手机喊着什么，他焦躁得在屋子里来回走动，马卡钦跟着他左边晃晃右边荡荡，有几次还跳上了沙发，不过见她的爸爸没有要玩耍的意思，最终只能百无聊赖地垂着尾巴回到自己的窝里。  
屏幕另一头的金发小胡子几乎是叹着气回复他不擅于恋爱的老朋友："告诉我你追出去了。"

"如果我追出去了我还能找到时间和你说话吗！我觉得我们都应该冷静冷静，可是天哪他才出去四秒我就开始紧张了！"维克托揉乱了自己的头发，皱着眉头闭上了眼睛，智能机与好友被丢在了地板上。

"……就，无论他想要什么，满足他就对了，实在不行就操一顿？"  
维克托睁开了眼睛。

日本青年裹着一件白色的浴袍，他的头发湿漉漉的，吹风机不知道在哪个抽屉里。勇利伸手甩了甩头发，一部分水珠识趣地跳上了镜面，其余的则啪塔啪塔接二连三落在了浴袍上。

他走出卫生间的时候，房间的门被敲响了，勇利翻身跳上床拿过手机看了一眼时间，确认过自己没有将行踪报告给任何熟人后不在乎地哼哼了一声——估计喝醉了酒认错房间的，也许不去搭理他会自己走开。可门外的人明显意识清晰，他不仅没有放弃，还踩着童谣的节拍敲着门，心情看上去很好的样子。

胜生勇利气地咬咬牙，攥着手机下了床，光着脚踩在地毯上挪到了房门口，叉着腰一下子打开了门。

门外，他丈夫穿戴整齐，左手拿着几瓶精油，胸前挂着一个写着"吉姆"的姓名牌，他笑得开心且职业，甚至抬起手打了个招呼："先生，您点的按摩服务到了？"说话的同时晃了晃手中的瓶子。

勇利冷着脸，他还没搞清楚维克托身上的衣服与名牌是哪来的（"吉姆？真的假的？"），日本青年最终歪了歪脑袋，假装不认识眼前的大傻子。

"不好意思，我没有点什么按摩服务，您可以离开……"说着伸手要关门，门外的"吉姆"早就料到会是这个结果，在门与门框即将接上吻时挤在他们之间，笑眯眯得溜进了房间。

"免费的，先生。"他这样说，拉着衣不遮体的胜生勇利转了个圈，"不小心"将他缠在腰上的浴带勾落后右手向上划了半个圈又回到胸前——他行了个谢幕礼——左手则指向着屋子里唯一一张双人床，最终抬起眼睛假装害羞的喊了句："天哪先生，您是我见到最热情的一个。"

胜生勇利就这样半裸着被即将给自己按摩的技师瞅了个干净——还是在他没意识到的情况下。

你就装吧！装吧！我身上的哪里你没看过呢！

勇利的耳尖泛红，他伸手将垂落的腰带系好，双手叉着腰。维克托注意到勇利的眉心与鼻子挤在了一起，他咽下从心脏底处跃上脑门的"立刻道歉"的想法，不自在地吞了吞口水。

而胜生勇利回头瞟了他丈夫一眼，又看了看自己，用鼻子轻轻发出哼声，现在被称为吉姆的尼基弗洛夫先生垂着眼睛，拿起一瓶精油晃了晃。

胜生勇利半眯着眼睛看了他丈夫几秒，警惕地坐在了床边上。

"请你先躺下。"尼基弗洛夫的脸上挂着职业笑容，他伸手轻柔地褪去满脸狐疑的可爱丈夫身上仅有的一件衣服，温热的手掌推着勇利光滑的肩膀，在男孩还没反应过来之前将他按在了床上。

胜生勇利挑起了一边眉毛，他有一点点好奇这位看上去就不专业的按摩师究竟要做什么。

"我希望你能背对我，先生。不过你要愿意，这样也可以。""吉姆"靠右脚膝盖的支撑爬上了床，将困惑的日本青年完完全全地笼罩在了自己身下，胜生勇利猛地意识到自己接下来要面对的是什么，他板起上身想要逃开，却被俄罗斯人压得死死的。

银发男人笑着打开精油的盖子，"会有些凉。"后不带一丝犹豫瓶口朝下，用手掌与手指挤压着塑料瓶身，粘稠的凉油顺着透明的轨道落在了焦躁的日本人胸膛上，胜生勇利在起意反抗的那一瞬间因这突如其来的冰凉缩了缩肩膀躺在了床上，也就是那一下，维克托丢弃了手中的精油瓶，笑眯眯地舔上了爱人的耳垂，而冰凉的手掌则抚摸着滚遍了油的日本人的小腹，滑溜溜的触感瞬间让敏感的日本人鼻音变重，他伸手无力地推着在自己胸膛来回游走的丈夫的手掌，两条修长的腿小幅度的踢着空气。维克托注意到怀中人的不安分，垂着眼睛叼住了丈夫的锁骨，吮出红印的同时用手指撩拨着对方硬起来的乳粒，勇利往床垫内缩了缩，几下后还是无法抑制得轻轻喘出了声。

他干脆放弃了抵抗，张开双手搂住了爱人的脖子，凑到一脸坏笑的维克托的耳边，泄愤似的含着对方的耳廓，接不上气地说："我、从来、没做过这样的按摩。"

"是、最新式的、先生……"尼基弗洛夫用手掌搓揉着勇利硬起来的阴茎，皱着眉小口嘬着丈夫光滑的脸颊，最终贴上能在早晨六点半给予他起床的动力的软唇，粗暴地撬开牙关缠上爱人在这种情况下还有活动余地的舌头。

胜生勇利在那一秒彻底把吵架所带来的别扭丢向了南方，他摸向现代传奇胯下的涨大，隔着裤子费劲套弄着。他用大腿勾住维克托的后腰，趁着喘气的空闲时期咬住"吉姆"的上衣，维克托会意，用最快的速度脱下丢开那件花三十元从街边买来的暗黄色短袖，右手捏着胜生勇利纤细的腰肢，原本用来锢住日本青年的左手胡乱抹了一把对方腹部微凉的精油后向对方的身后探去。

他来回捏着爱人弹性柔软的臀瓣，直到勇利哼哼唧唧踢了踢自己的小腿表示不满后才磨磨蹭蹭地推进对方急不可耐的穴口。胜生勇利趴在丈夫的肩膀上呻吟着，维克托的裤子不知道在什么时候被拉了下去，黑发男孩用手心蹭着爱人滴着水的龟头，在维克托草草了事后迫不及待地扶着他的肩膀吃下那根坚硬的老二。

尼基弗洛夫在他的耳边低声笑着，他清脆地打了几下丈夫洁白的屁股，咬着他的耳垂说："您可真是个荡妇。"的下一秒，将他压在床上狠狠地干了起来。  
勇利抓着混着精油唾液以及其他什么的床单，闭着眼左右晃着头，有那么几秒那个代表着理性的小人曾探着头指责过自己，但下个瞬间理性便被屁股后塞着的炙热撞地粉碎。男孩儿用另一只手卡着爱人的肩膀，腰身随着激烈的撞击与底下的床垫肆意开合着。现代传奇在愉悦的欢爱中将丈夫兴奋的表情一一收进眼底，几次快速的抽插后日本男孩儿攀住丈夫的唇达到了高潮，而狡黠的现代传奇则将熟睡的爱人带到卫生间清理干净后从橱柜中拿出新的被褥抱着爱人缩进了被窝之中睡了一个安安稳稳的好觉。

——除去第二天一早的"把房间弄得这么乱押金可要不回来了"吵架外，操一顿或许算是个不错的提议吧？

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> 老维：我不亏
> 
> *情人节快乐


End file.
